ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Upchuck
Upchuck is a Gourmand (French for glutton or greedy) from the planet Peptos XI. He is the 16th alien Ben transformed into. Abilities It has been stated that the reason why Upchuck can only digest inorganic material is because his species ate all other organic matter on their original home planet Peptos, forcing them to eat the planet itself for sustenance thus destroying it and forcing them to move to several more planets, Peptos II through XI. Upchuck has four strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing Upchuck to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Upchuck's mouth and stomach can also stretch, allowing him to swallow and digest objects fairly larger than himself. Upchuck possesses several acid-filled stomachs that dissolve almost all forms of matter, except, ironically, ordinary human food and other organic matter he hates. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled at will with great accuracy. He can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. This ability was demonstrated in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix. He can also use the energy as an acid. Upchuck seems to be able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. In the Ultimate Alien episode Duped, it is shown that he can spit slime out of his mouth like Spitter can. In the season 4 finale episode, Upchuck was able to grab the sub-energy from Driscoll, the Forever King and swing him around. The sub-energy gave Upchuck super speed for a while. Afterward Upchuck dispersed it by firing the rest of the sub-energy into the sky from Mount Rushmore, vaporizing the remaining three faces (the fourth one was destroyed in an earlier altercation with Vilgax). Weaknesses Upchuck is unable to swallow ordinary human food. In the episode Ben 4 Good Buddy, he complains that he wasn't able to digest it because the acids in human food are not stable enough to digest, but in the episode where he fought a brought-to-life Mr. Smoothy (which was, oddly enough, actually filled with smoothy) he could drink the smoothy. This was due to either being able to now digest human food or Mr. Smoothie being digestible to gourmands. He is able to self destruct, probably after a continued amount of bad digestion. Upchuck also has a limit to how many big objects it can swallow. He is also slow when he eats a lot of things and becomes excessively fat, in his premiere episode The Visitor, when he finishes eating the mecha-robot, he rolls around due to his fatness. Otherwise, he is somewhat quick, considering his small size, but due to his body structure his speed is limited. This weakness is now gone in ''Alien Force''. Ben 10 Ben first transformed into Upchuck during the episode The Visitor, when an alien named Xylene enters a code into the Omnitrix, activating the form. He appears frequently throughout the seres. Ben 10: Alien Force In the Ben 10: Alien Force episode War of the Worlds: Part 1, the "teenage" version of Upchuck showed an ability of being able to fire blasts by first consuming energy. We also see that in the War of the Worlds episode that Upchuck cannot only ingest inanimate objects, but also projectiles being fired such as lasers, etc. Upchuck also did not use the four adhesive tongues that he possesses or used to possess; however, Dwayne McDuffie has revealed that Upchuck still has access to them and just has not found a reason to use them yet. In the episode In Charm's Way, it appears that Upchuck has gained the ability to digest organic matter as he was able to drink a giant Mr. Smoothy sign that came to life due to Charmcaster (though he later burped up a small amount onto Kevin). Upchuck uses these tongues in the game Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks. Upchuck can also keep swallowing and blasting a beam of energy as seen in Vengeance of Vilgax, when the escaped Chromastone keeps blasting the energy beam back to Upchuck and he keeps swallowing it and regurgitating it back with no signs of injury. He has a camoflauge-like pattern on him. He is now fatter than when he appeared in the original series. His Omnitrix symbol has moved from his right wrist to his chest. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Upchuck appeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode Duped as one of the three Bens (Arrogant Ben). Upchuck hasn't changed a bit since Alien Force. Video games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Upchuck is only used for a special attack on the DS with a cheat to unlock Upchuck. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Upchuck is on the DS to replace Alien X. It's better with Upchuck to gobble up incoming attacks and spitting at the enemy. Naming and Translations Trivia *He was unlocked by Xylene. *Upchuck's appearance varies through age, as shown in War of the Worlds: Part 1, as he looks more camouflaged and has narrower eyes compared to his younger counterpart in the original series. *Upchuck appears in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien in the episode Duped, as the Ultimatrix still has the aliens from the Omnitrix. *Upchuck went through 13 or 14 design changes in order to become the way he was in the original series. *One of the three Bens in Duped transformed into Upchuck. *He is one of the five aliens to appear in all three series. The other four are Cannonbolt, Way Big, Ghostfreak, and Diamondhead. *Some of Upchuck's initial prototypes were later used to create Spitter, Articguana, Sploot, and Mot Snikrep. *Upchuck is the second original alien to reappear in the series to not have the original voice actor, the first being Cannonbolt. *His home planet(Peptos XI) might be named after the medicine Pepto Bismol that is used for treating indigestion from eating too much. *Not counting the non-canon episodes and the movies, Upchuck is the last alien used in the original series. *Upchuck has so far been only in the DS games. *Upchuck's name is a pun of the verb upchuck which means to barf. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ben 10 aliens Category:Ben 10 Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Characters Category:Cleanup